Palutena's Revolting Dinner Fanfiction Remake
by Tiger Of Darkness
Summary: Palutena prepares to make a vegetable surprise for dinner, but accidentally brings her ingredients to life with a special potion. And Pit is visiting Mario, Luigi, and Shantae to gather more ingredients, so he can't help her while the vegetables begin to destroy her palace.


**Palutena's Revolting Dinner**

(Palutena's Skypalace)

It was an ordinary day in Skyworld as Palutena was scrolling through her portable computer to look up what recipe to make for dinner.

Palutena- Too sweet…too spicy…Ah! Vegetable surprise with a side of Skyworld soup.

Pit- Vegies again, Lady Palutena…

Palutena turned around to look at Pit.

Palutena- Oh Pit, keep eating hamburgers and you'll turn into one.

Pit- What?! You're not serious, are you?!

Palutena- Of course I'm joking.

Palutena pushes on her portable computer for the recipe.

Palutena- Now, the secret ingredient is a drop of rejuvenator to make the carrots fantastically flavorful. To give them that extra zing.

Then Palutena walked up to a bowl of carrots and carefully placed a tiny drop of a potion into the carrots.

Palutena- Just one drop.

Pit- How about doughnuts or cake, Lady Palutena?

Palutena turned to face Pit again.

Palutena- Pit, leave cuisine to a goddess. I know what I'm doing.

Little did Palutena know, she was accidently pouring more of that potion onto the carrots or that they were starting to move.

Palutena- Angels cannot live on bread sticks alone.

Pit hangs his head.

Pit- Aww…pizza sauce…

Palutena- That reminds me! Pit, I need you to go out and gather the ripest tomatoes for my vegetable surprise.

Pit- Oh yeah! Shantae has been a vegetable garden for the Tropical Night. I hope she won't mind if I take a few tomatoes. Back in a flash, Lady Palutena!

Pit quickly rushed out of Palutena's kitchen and Palutena went back to her portable computer to follow the recipe.

Palutena- Ok, next step: slice and dice the carrots, then sauté till they're nice and…what the…?

When Palutena took her eyes off the portable computer, she noticed the bowl that was once filled with carrots was suddenly empty. For a moment, she looked around until she spotted the carrots actually walking. They were now alive, grew arms and legs, and grew one eyeball. They were crawling up a nearby cabinet as Palutena approached them.

Palutena- Well aren't you all just the cutest. But you are on the menu. So slicey dicey and then it's time for a nice hot oil bath.

The carrots didn't take the fact she wanted to cook them too well as one of the carrots grabbed a plate and threw it at Palutena. Palutena quickly ducked, but then more carrots began grabbing several objects, like more plate, knives, and other silverware. Palutena quickly dodged and ran to hide behind one of the ovens in the kitchen.

Palutena- Crap! Vegetable revolution and they want my head on the chopping block!

Then one carrot ran up to the stove Palutena was hiding behind and set the temperature up to high. Causing it to explode. After the oven blew up and the smoke cleared, Palutena's long flowing green hair was now slightly burnt and puffed up like an afro. Her left eye twitched a bit as she got an upset look on her face.

Palutena- This is a case of too many cooks in the kitchen!

The carrots got a little scared and began running away.

Palutena- Let me remind you who eats whom!

Then Palutena quickly ran after the mob of carrots. However, what she didn't notice was some of the carrots turned on all of the ovens in the kitchen and their temperatures were slowly going up.

(At a small garden near Shantae's house)

Mario, Luigi, and Pit were placing tomatoes into a small basket.

Pit- Ok Mario Bros, I think that should be enough. I have to say, Shantae really did an impressive job growing this garden for the Tropical Night.

Then Shantae walked in behind them while the Tropical Night sat on Shantae's left shoulder.

Shantae- Awe. Thanks for the kind words, Pit.

Tropical Night- (Screech)

Pit- Thanks again for letting me take a few of these tomatoes for Lady Palutena.

Shantae- Don't mention it, Pit. Just leave enough for the Tropical Night.

Luigi- I still can't believe that thing thinks Shantae is its mother.

Mario- Well, Shantae doesn't mind caring for him.

Pit- I wonder how Lady Palutena is doing with that vegetable surprise.

(Back at Palutena's Skypalace)

Palutena was continuing to chase the carrots across the outside areas of her palace.

Palutena- Get back here! You're my dinner!

Then a few carrots pushed a statue from its placing and began to have it roll after Palutena like a bolder rolling down a hill. Palutena ran towards a bridge connecting two towers in her palace together, but the bridge collapsed from all that extra weight. Palutena's ankle got caught in one of the ropes and she was now swinging upside-down from half of that bridge.

Pit (telepathically to Palutena)- Lady Palutena, can you hear me?

Palutena- Hello?! What is it, Pit?!

Pit (telepathically to Palutena)- How's that vegetable surprise coming along? Starting to look forward to it.

Palutena- Oh! It's coming! Chop, chop, chop! Sauté until tender! Couldn't be simpler!

Pit (telepathically to Palutena)- Well, tomatoes on the way. My stomach is really grumbling.

Palutena- Don't come back yet!

Pit (telepathically to Palutena)- Huh?

Palutena- I need another ingredient! A vegetable with…uh…dazzle, sizzle, pizazz! How about…uh…a squash?!

Pit (telepathically to Palutena)- Squash? Could've sworn I saw some in your kitchen.

Palutena- Pit, I see all and I don't see any squash here!

Pit (telepathically to Palutena)- Ok! Ok! I'll ask Shantae if she's grown any squash.

After Pit hung up their mental connection, Palutena began swinging in the other direction,

Palutena- That will buy me a little more time. Now for a quick trip down the produce aisle!

Then Palutena used the force of the swing to land right where the carrots were. The carrots began to run away again, but Palutena summoned her staff to come to her.

Palutena- Power of Caging!

Suddenly, a bunch of cages appeared and began trapping the carrots inside them. When it seemed like all of the carrots were caught, Palutena approached them in their floating cages.

Palutena- Now remember your place, friends. On my dinner plate.

But before Palutena could celebrate her victory, the entire Skypalace began to shake.

Palutena- What the…Oh no!

Apparently, all those ovens the carrots turned on were starting to overheat.

(Back at the garden near Shantae's house)

Pit saw the explosion from Shantae's garden and immediately dropped the basket of tomatoes and the squash he was holding.

Pit- Lady…Palutena…oh no…

Mario- Pit…is something wrong?

Pit- Lady Palutena, can you hear me?!

Pit didn't get any response.

Pit- ****! She's not answering! Something must be wrong if she's not answering my telepathic calls!

Shantae- You saying something happened to Palutena?

Pit- Possibly. I need to get to Skyworld and find out!

(At the kitchen in Palutena's Skypalace)

Mario, Luigi, Pit, and Shantae used Ty's wrist portal to teleport themselves to the kitchen.

Luigi- What the hell happened in here?! It looks like a tornado went through this place!

Shantae- Pit, did Palutena forget to do her spring cleaning this year?

Pit- This place was looking fine before I left to get some vegetables from your garden!

Before they could do or say anything else, they all heard a sound coming from outside. Mario, Luigi, Pit, and Shantae looked and saw all the carrots running out of the palace from a thick cloud of smoke.

Shantae- Ok…please tell me that I'm not the only one who saw a mob of carrots running around just now!

Then they saw Palutena stumble out of the thick smoke cloud only to find Pit and the others standing in her kitchen.

Palutena- Oh…Pit…you're back…and you brought some friends…hehe…

Pit- And I think you have some explaining to do, Lady Palutena.

Palutena- Alright, you got me. Remember that rejuvenator potion? I apparently added a little too much. Now I've got these carrots starting a revolt to being eaten.

Mario- Must be one hell of a revolt if they caused all this!

Pit- And now they're out running around Skyworld causing who knows what kind of trouble!

Palutena- Pit, Mario, Shantae, Luigi…I know you just got here and this might be so sudden…but could you please deal with them for me? Pretty please!

(A few minutes later in Palutena's personal bath)

Palutena was sitting down in a hot spring and acting like she didn't have a care in the world.

Palutena- Ah. There's nothing like a soak in a hot spring after a hard day.

Pit (telepathically to Palutena)- Lady Palutena, I've rounded up the troops!

Palutena- Those damn carrots are such a pain.

Pit (telepathically to Palutena)- We're on it!

Then Palutena began using her Eye of Palutena to watch as Mario, Luigi, Pit, Shantae, and her Centurion troops chase after those carrots.

Palutena- They'll scur them just in time for dinner.

Suddenly, Palutena noticed one of the carrots was still in the palace. In fact, it was in the bath room with her. The carrot picked up a bottle of shampoo and threw it at Palutena's face before running away!

Palutena- Get back here!

(Outside the Skypalace)

Palutena was fully dressed and rushed outside to catch that carrot that threw a bottle at her face. But to her surprise and horror, there were more than just a bunch of carrots that were now brought to life. Palutena saw herself surrounded by just about every vegetable imaginable. From carrots to eggplants to onions to radishes and so much more. Palutena made it outside in time to see them use the rejuvenator potion on the tomatoes Pit brought back to bring them to life. But then the most unbelievable thing in Palutena's life happened; the vegetable merged together to form a huge vegetable monster that looked like it was made of every vegetable known in existence.

Palutena- Back off you overgrown salad!

The giant vegetable monster threw its fist at her, but Palutena managed to dodge.

Palutena- I can fix this! I can fix this!

As Palutena kept dodging all of the vegetable monster's attacks, the Skypalace was taking damage from all of this as a tower was knocked down and Palutena dodged by jumping into the palace fountain.

Palutena- They're wrecking my palace!

The monster jumped into the fountain as well and fired a few of the vegetables it was made of at her. But before they could attack Palutena, they suddenly turned back to regular vegetables again.

Palutena- What in the…how did that happen?

Then Palutena saw the giant vegetable monster literally falling apart as it's body touched the water.

Palutena- Of course! The water must've washed off the rejuvenation potion. So in that case…

Then Palutena summoned her staff again.

Palutena- Power of Maelstrom!

Suddenly, it began to rain and the giant vegetable monster turned into a pile of vegetables again.

Palutena- I should've known. Always wash your vegetables. Now, time to serve up justice.

Palutena pulled out a set of Pit's flaming wolf claws and put them on. However, she didn't notice that something was crawling just beneath her.

Palutena- Pit, the Mario Brothers, Shantae, and the Centurions will be starving. I'll slice up a vegetable surprise that Skyworld will never for…

Before she could finish that, she saw she was surrounded by at least three giant squashes that were still affected by the rejuvenation potion. And one of them had Palutena's hand in its mouth while the flaming wolf claws were on.

(Outside the Skypalace but still in Skyworld)

Mario, Luigi, Pit, and Shantae noticed the explosion coming from the Skypalace.

Luigi- What the ****!

Pit- Oh no! Lady Palutena!

Mario- Oh dear, not again…

(Back at the Skypalace)

Mario, Luigi, Pit, Shantae, and the Centurion army rushed in and saw the Skypalace mostly in shamble. But to everyone's surprise, out of the rubble was a dazed Palutena with a large gourd on her head.

Palutena- Pit…

Palutena began to wobble towards them while the gourd remained covering her head.

Palutena…gourd…on…head…

Eventually, the gourd crumbled apart, but Palutena had an unpleasant look on her face.

Palutena- Pit.

Pit- Yes?

Palutena- We are going out for dinner!


End file.
